El tiempo pasa, tu recuerdos no
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Yomikawa es una buena persona, que siempre busca proteger a los niños, pero fue una dolorosa marca en su pasado, lo que la llevo a tomar ese dificil camino.


**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, sino a kamachi-alien-sensei!**

 **Recomendación: mientras leen sería bueno que oigan la canción "It´s been so long" o al menos lean la letra, ella me inspiro para este oneshop.**

 **El tiempo pasa, tu recuerdo no….**

Con la mirada algo cansada iba ingresando a su hogar. Ya eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y una tormenta amenazaba con casi echar todo el cielo sobre la ciudad.

Suspiro haciendo eco en el departamento. A veces, como aquella noche, sentía que un apartamento tan grande, aun si era cosas de privilegios como anti skill, no era del todo cómodo cuando vives sola y el clima es desagradable por las noches.

Bostezó recostándose sobre el sofá mientras se acomodaba un poco antes de tomarse un baño, al instante que miro de reojo. Era nuevamente aquella fecha de nuevo y un nudo se formaba en su garganta al recordar que sin importan cuanto trabajara para olvidarlo, siempre al final del turno los turbios recuerdos de su mente la atormentaban, como una penitencia que sabía, pagaría el resto de su vida, sin importar cuánto ansiara redimirse.

Yomikawa Aiho era una persona honesta, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, que amaba a los niños y deseaba poder brindarles un brillante futuro. Esa era la Aiho que todos conocían y admiraban, sin embargo no siempre fue así.

Hace mucho tiempo…ella no era así….

Hubo un tiempo en que también fue una niña, llena de esperanzas y sueños de ser esper como cualquiera en la joven edad.

Enterarse que sería una nivel 0 no fue la mejor noticia del mundo, así como tampoco lo tomo de la mejor manera posible.

La ira y la decepción no eran buenos consejeros y terminaban por provocar que uno tomase las peores decisiones que podrías tomar.

Ella no fue una excepción.

Su error quizás no fue sino otra cosa que su excesiva ingenuidad y quizás, hasta estupidez, lo que la llevó a confiar en quien no debía en el peor momento posible.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel día, en que realmente deseo poder regresar el tiempo atrás para cambiar sus decisiones pues, en esa ocasión ya no fue ella quien tuvo que pagar las consecuencias, sino alguien más.

En aquellos tiempos había estado relacionándose con un chico cuyo nombre ya no valía la pena recordar. Solo que era muy simpático a simple vista, amante del peligro y los problemas, cosa que llego a atraerle en algún punto de su vida.

Ambos eran jóvenes, inexpertos y creían saberlo todo. Un error común que trajo inesperadas consecuencias, cosa que comprobó con pesar cuando un test de embarazo dio el positivo ante sus ojos luego de unas pocas semanas de malestar.

No quería ese niño. No sabía cómo cuidarlo o mantenerlo. No hacía falta comentárselo a esa persona para saber que tampoco disfrutaría de la idea, así que simplemente decidió distanciarse por sí misma. El no intento buscarla, así que quizás si fue una buena decisión.

Quizás la única buena que llego a tomar.

Durante los siguientes meses paso por su propio infierno personal tratando de ocultar su estado a toda costa. La idea de abortar le aterraba, de cualquier forma suponía que era arriesgado en un sitio con tanto control como aquella ciudad, así que no la tomo en cuenta. Sin embargo el fenómeno de los child errors parecía algo muy frecuente, así que la posibilidad de "ofrecerle" una vida mejor a ese bebe era tentadora.

Ella apenas iba en la secundaria. Qué clase de vida mediocre le podría ofrecer, llego a pensar. Quizás darle la oportunidad de tener una familia que si lo deseara era lo mejor. O al menos eso intento convencerse, en un intento de excusar su propia irresponsabilidad.

No podría soportar la mirada de desaprobación de su familia, especialmente en el instante en que debería confesar que no sabía dónde estaba el padre de aquel niño. Le aterraba tener que soportar todo aquello, como si su vida ya no hubiese sido lo suficientemente desastrosa.

Con algo de suerte, logro pasar los 7 meses necesarios sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada, ni siquiera su propia compañera de cuarto. Una faja ajustada lograba ocultar prodigiosamente el vientre que comenzó a asomarse con cierta ligereza, los síntomas eran excusados por malos hábitos de sueño o alimentación, y las demás incomodidades simplemente no eran tomadas muy en cuenta.

Al mirar sus fotos de aquellos días nadie siquiera notaria que en su graduación de secundaria estaría cerca de llegar a término de un embarazo precoz, ni ella misma a veces podía creerlo. Incluso su conciencia no dejaba de remorderla al percatarse que esa delgadez con semejante estado no debía de haber sido normal.

Siempre se preguntaba si su total desfachatez en su cuidado no debió haber afectado a aquel niño o niña que tuvo? Hasta que punto pudo haberlo dañado por ser tan cobarde? Porque no pudo hacer como actualmente, e intento protegerlo?

Esas solo eran preguntas que jamás serian respondidas, en lo que su mente no dejaba de recordarle con pesar sus mayores errores.

Cuando estaba cerca de llegar a término, se la paso recorriendo varios centros médicos, en busca de alguien que la atendiera sin dar notificaciones a su instituto o pedir mucho papeleo. Paso días sin llegar a nada hasta que una tarde eso cambio.

Un hombre, vestido de bata y cabellos rubios la intercepto mientras salía desanimada y preocupada de un hospital. Al parecer la había oído hablar con la recepcionista, y decía tener la solución que tanto ansiada.

_...sabes? conozco un centro farmacéutico que puede ayudarte con lo que buscas…-recordó que le prometió con una sonrisa aparentemente encantadora y sincera-….te garantizo total discreción con esto….

Quizás fue la desesperación, la ingenuidad o idiotez lo que la hizo aceptar sin percatarse de lo sospechosa que era dicha situación, sin embargo, no pudo darse cuenta de ello hasta que fue ya muy tarde.

Le habían aclarado que aquel sitio servía precisamente para "jóvenes en estados como el de ella". Le habían garantizado que una vez que naciera, dejarían al bebe en uno de esos orfanatos, donde aseguraban que sin duda seria adoptado, pues siempre cuanto más pequeños fuesen, mas rápidos se los llevaban.

Todas y cada una de sus dudas y preguntas habían sido aseguradas, además de garantizarle el total secreto de sus acciones y que no debería gastar ni media moneda en nada. Según sus palabras, la ciudad se encargaría de ello sin problemas.

Demasiado bueno para ser cierto, no? y aun así…ella cayo…

Aquel día, en que finalmente nacería su bebe, afortunadamente no tenia clases. Le habían programado una cesárea y ya no podía echarse para atrás.

Mientras la alistaban en una blanca habitación, un escalofrío la recorrió, como avisándole inútilmente sobre el error que estaba por cometer, pero simplemente no hizo caso.

Por un instante observo su vientre con una débil sonrisa. Era lo mejor, pensaba. Que podría salir mal de todo esto?

Lo último que recordaba antes de que la anestesia hiciese lo suyo era ver a un costado de su camilla a un par de personas con batas murmurar algo mientras la miraban. Juraría que un extraño brillo se hizo presente en sus ojos dándole mala espina.

Luego de ello, todo se oscureció.

Pasaron minutos, horas y quizás días hasta que sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, pero ya era muy tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho y nadie lo remedaría.

Ya no se encontraba en aquel sitio, sino en otro hospital siendo observada por aquel amable medico con cara similar a la de un sapo quien parecía algo triste antes de comenzar a informarle de su pésima situación.

Aquel día fue quizás el más doloroso de su vida y jamás se le permitiría olvidarlo. Parte de su condena era recordarlo cada segundo que le restaba de vida.

La culpa, rabia y el dolor la atormentarían por siempre. Un precio bajo en comparación a lo que había hecho.

Aquel "centro farmacéutico" no era nada remotamente cercano a eso. Al parecer solo se trataba de una organización de investigación de poderes esper que buscaba recién nacidos para investigar sus futuras habilidades, sin mediar al momento de solo usarlos como simples conejillos de indias a sacrificar.

Al parecer habían intervenido el sitio poco después de que hubiese ingresado, sin embargo no quedo rastro de la mayoría de los niños de allí, incluyendo a su bebe. La no muy buena salubridad tampoco la ayudaba, pues estuvo al borde de la muerte durante todos esos días de inconsciencia por varias irregularidades médicas durante la intervención que sufrió.

Afortunadamente, no tendría secuelas a largo plazo. Su cuerpo estaría bien, pero su corazón quizás nunca.

No sabía cómo reaccionar pero un inmenso dolor la había cegado por completo. Por primera vez en todos esos meses sintió afecto por aquel ser que no había conocido y que solo dios sabrá si seguía convida. Había sido una completa estúpida y se había confiado cuando no debía.

Fue tan ciega….y ya no había excusa que valga.

Ni el increíble problema en el cual se metió cuando en su escuela se enteraron o el regaño monumental que recibió de su familia después de ello, fue suficiente para opacar el vacio y dolor que invadieron su vida.

Nada de eso le importaba, solo el hecho de saber que fue responsable de la vida de alguien que era inocente, que era incapaz de defenderse u objetar; pero no hizo nada por protegerlo. Le aterrorizo pensar en que pudieron haber hecho con aquel bebe.

Con solo pensarlo, incluso ahora, cuando el tiempo ya había hecho lo suyo, su corazón temblaba preguntándose si sus decisiones seguían siendo las mejores.

Buscando a alguien que no reconocía durante años, volcando un amor naciente en niños que no eran suyos como una maestra y dedicando su vida a lograr con otros lo que no pudo hacer con su propia sangre, enfrentando la dolorosa y cruda realidad en la cual se envolvía aquella verdaderamente oscura ciudad, llena de sueños y sufrimientos.

Era inútil y lo sabía. Quizás nunca lo encontraría. Tal vez por ello se enfrasco en nunca atacar a ningún niño, creyendo fervientemente que "ese bebe" podría ser uno de ellos; y si no lo era, tal vez solo seria algún otro con el mismo fatídico destino.

Con solo recordar las cosas horripilantes que se ocultaban detrás de aquellas enormes puertas que ella misma iba a desmantelar, el nudo en su garganta se oprimía en su pecho. Tanto niños, tantas vidas.

En solo pensar en algo así…

"lo siento…perdóname…debí…debí evitarlo…debí estar contigo…"pensó apretando los labios con fuerza mientras sus ojos se nublaban entre lagrimas, deseando que algún día todo ese pesar pudiese llegar a la persona correcta.

Como una marioneta fue manipulada, pero ahora sería diferente. Ahora ella sabía que debía hacer y no se detendría. Los protegería. A todos ellos de aquellos monstros con bata…no permitiría que más cosas como aquellas se siguieran repitiendo.

Con cierta pereza observo por la ventana, acercándose para ver las gotas caer, así como su reflejo ser vislumbrado en el cristal.

Cuantos años habían pasado desde aquel día….en que perdió a aquel bebe con esos monstros? 5…?...10 años…? No…más bien 15 quizás…. Los años pasaban, pero sus recuerdos nunca.

Tanto tiempo buscando a aquel niño de, tal vez, 15 años en una ciudad repleta de ellos, sin siquiera saber si es un niño o niña, o como se ve, como se llama, a quien se parecerá mas…a ella o a esa persona?...si la odia por el destino que le condeno o si desea conocerla tanto como ella a él…?

"ya olvídalo…eso no pasara…"se regaño mentalmente cerrando los ojos. Creer en semejante fantasía no tenía caso.

Con mucho pesar se estiro mirando como la lluvia iba deteniéndose en lo que la luna amenazaba con hacerse notar.

Sonrió. Seguiría su búsqueda aunque no valiera la pena, aunque nunca lo encontrara. Aun si eso no cambiaba nada.

Salvarlos. Solo…solo quería salvarlos. Esa era su obligación como adulta, su deber como maestra y su misión como anti skill.

No solo lo haría por él, también por los demás. No importaba el pesar y la culpa que sintiera, seguiría adelante, esforzándose al máximo, no como una penitencia, sino como un esfuerzo necesario para cumplir con sus mayores deseos.

Y quien sabe, quizás algún día todo su esfuerzo seria recompensado y podría verlo una vez más.

Con cierta sorpresa descubre una llamada en su móvil revisándolo dudosa. Quien llamaría a esa hora.

_hola? Kykio?-hablo sorprendida al reconocer la voz de su interlocutora. Su vieja amiga, hacia tanto que no oía de ella.

_hola! Aiho! Perdón por la hora pero…necesito pedirte un favor…-comenzó a hablar la otra mujer con tono casi suplicante- es sobre un par de niños que necesito que cuides….me encuentro en….-siguió explicando su amiga sin dejarse interrumpir.

 _Aunque claro, el destino no tenía obligación de darle las señales indicadas para que reconociera cuando aquel ansiado día llegue._

_eh…?! Niños…? E-espera! Kykio! De que hablas? Oye!-intento preguntar pero ya le habían cortado-tks! Maldita Kykio…-gruño con cierta ansiedad en lo que se preparaba para salir rumbo a su nuevo destino le indicaba. Quizás aun era temprano para terminar su día.

 _Pero eso…no era algo que Yomikawa Aiho necesitara saber aun…._

 **Notas finales: hola! Si, lo sé…lo sé. Que ando haciendo aquí en lugar de actualizar, pero para que sepan que esta idea no abandonaba mi cabeza y necesitaba plasmarla, además de que ando medio triste y aquí me desahogo un poco u.u para no afectar mis demás fics.**

 **Espero que disfruten del fic, review?**


End file.
